Symbole de mon amour
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur l'amour que Kyo éprouve envers Thoru
1. Symbole de mon amour

Encore une fois, pour une aujourd'hui, bonjour à tous! Je complète ici mon quatrième OS de la nuit du FOF, sur un thème que je n'avais encore jamais exploité et dont, au départ, je redoutais le résultat : Fruit Basket. Je suis plutôt fière de ce que j'en ai fais, c'est celui que j'ai préféré écrire ce soir et dont le résultat me semble le plus appréciable, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture! [P.S. Si vous ne connaissez pas Fruit Basket, c'est dommage! Je vous recommande de courir vous le procurer, Kyo n'est jamais sortit de mon cœur!]

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur de Fruit Basket de même que les personnages [J'ai la flegme de regarder sur le net son nom, et j'oublies toujours ces auteurs japonais!]

**Pairing **: Kyo/Thoru

**Résumer**

Kyo a voulut témoigner son amour à Thoru, mais son acte à échoué. Il se retrouve seul, assis dans sa chambre, à contempler deux bonbons, aussi esseulés que lui. OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF.

**Symbole de mon amour**

Assis seul dans sa chambre, ses bras entourant ses genoux, Kyo refoulait ses larmes en contemplant les deux bonbons abandonnés sur le plancher devant lui. Il avait passé une soirée horrible. Jamais plus il ne sortirait de cette chambre, certain que Shiguré et Yuki n'hésiteraient pas à se moquer de lui; que Thoru le détesterait.

Deux bonbons qui reflétaient l'ampleur de la situation. Le premier, d'une étrange couleur verdâtre, n'avait rien d'apetissant. Dans son emballage rafistolé, il lui ressemblait, à lui l'horrible chat dont personne dans cette famille ne voulait pour compagnie. Juste à côté, se tenant fièrement à une distance respectable, un bonbon, aussi rose que dans les dessins animés. Un emballage impeccable qui attirerait bien des regards. Cette friandise-là, i l'avait associé à Thoru, un ange qui avait charmé tous les membres de la famille Soah, Akito, le grand chef, comprit.

Il entendit un faible _toc toc _contre sa porte, mais s'évertua à l'ignorer.

Kyo avait bien du mal à saisir sa relation avec Thoru. Il l'aimait comme un fou, il en était persuadé, comme n'aurait-ce pu être le cas alors qu'elle était la seule à considérer son existence? Ce qu'il ne saisissait pas, c'est pourquoi elle l'avait choisi lui. Yuki avait certes été écarté de la route lorsqu'il avait comprit l'ampleur de ses sentiments envers elle, des sentiments maternels, mais il était certain qu'elle aurait pu trouvait un autre garçon.

Ce soir, il lui avait offert ces deux bonbons pour lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Deux bonbons qui n'ont aucune raison de s'unir, mais qui ont bon goût même lorsqu'ils sont mangés ensemble. Elle les avait observé incertaine. Jamais elle n'avait tendu la main pour les prendre. Ce n'est que lorsque Shiguré, assied dans son fauteuil à faire la lecture, avait éclaté de rire, que Kyo avait compris qu'il s'était planté sur toute la ligne. Ce n'était pas un cadeau que l'on offrait à une fille pour un premier anniversaire.

La porte de la chambre s'était ouverte, il l'avait entendu grincer. Il avait même entendu craquer le plancher sous les petits pas qui s'approchaient de lui. Instinctivement, sa main recouvrit les bons, les attirant vers lui pour les serrer dans sa poche. Un autre, beaucoup plus petite la recouvrit pour l'arrêter. Son autre main, qui se dirigeait vers ses yeux pour effacer toutes traces de larmes fut elle aussi arrêtée dans son élan pour être portée à son cœur. Thoru avait collé sa poitrine contre son dos, sa joue contre la sienne, et glissé ses mains par-dessus se s épaules. Il l'entendit respirer, et la sentit vibrer alors que les mots franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres.

_-Si j'ai hésité à les accepter, c'est parce que je n'ai pas de présent pour toi. C'est aussi parce que je suis certaine de ne pas être ce bonbon rose autant que je le suis quand je dis que tu n'es pas ce vert. Tu compte beaucoup pour moi, Kyo, et tu es unique à mes yeux. Je vais les accepter, mais si je mange celui qui est vert, tu devras manger celui qui est rose. Ensemble…_

Pour toute réponse à cette déclaration d'amour, il prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et la pressa contre son cœur. De son autre, qu'il avait libéré, il défit les bonbons de leur emballage et lui en tendit un…

* * *

_Laissez une review si vous voulez vous aussi recevoir le bonbon de l'amour de Kyo! _


	2. Maître de son karma

**Pairing : Kyo/Thoru**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

**Maître de son karma**

Combien de fois s'était-il dit qu'il le ferait? Combien de fois s'était-il approché. D'elle en se disant que cette fois, c'était la bonne? Mais chaque fois, comme un horrible mantra, sa lâcheté refaisait surface et il reculait, babillant à la place incohérence et méchanceté.

Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas lorsqu'il était convaincu que c'était Yuki, cet idiot de rat, qu'elle regardait. Il était le treizième membre de la famille Soma, le chat maudit.

Et sans le vouloir, bercé par le rejet du chef de la famille et par les paroles blessantes des autres, Kyo faisait inconsciemment de son destin la misère qui lui avait été prédit.

Jamais il ne demanderait à Thoru de danser avec lui.

Plongeant dans cette réalisation, Kyo se détourna de la scène, blessé de la voir rire avec les autres- _avec lui_- alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas sourire…


	3. Je suis le chat

_É__crit pour l'arbre à drabble de novembre 2012._

* * *

_Paring: Kyo, Tohru_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

**Je suis le chat**

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi défaitiste? demanda finalement Thoru. Pourquoi tu ne peux jamais croire en toi?

Elle le regardait avec tellement de sincérité que Kyo faillit fondre. Même ça il n'y avait pas le droit. La gentillesse des autres- surtout celle de Thoru- n'était pas pour lui. On le lui avait bien fait comprendre il y a de cela très longtemps. Il était la malédiction de la famille.

Il haussa les épaules, se relevant de son lit pour quitter sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas être confronté à Thoru une autre fois.

-Kyo...?

Il s'arrêta, soupira, mais ne se retourna pas pour la regarder.

-Je suis le chat, fut la seule explication qu'il donna.


End file.
